Yume
by Nicolina
Summary: C’est idiot, de rêver, mais c’est tellement bon. Slash HPDM


**Yume**** (Rêve)**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: Donc comme je l'ai dit dans mon annonce concernant mon livre, je vous avais dit que j'essaierai d'écrire une nouvelle fiction assez vite. Eh bien, une journée après c'est fait. Vive l'inspiration.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon annonce, je tiens juste à vous dire que mon livre est sorti et qu'il est en vente sur des sites en ligne. (Voir lien sur mon site) J'ai encore du mal à croire que je le vois référencer comme les autres livres.

Merci à tous les reviewers de ma dernières fics et de toutes les fics que j'ai écrite. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu continuer à écrire.

Bonne lecture.

Un baiser sur ses lèvres, des lèvres sucrées, belles et douces. Ce sont les siennes, mais en fait, je ne les connais pas. Je ne peux que m'imaginer tout ça. Un rêve, c'est bien cela, ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. C'est idiot, de rêver, mais c'est tellement bon.

-Bouge de là, Potter.

Voici mon quotidien. Ses lèvres débitent toujours la même chose et même si ce ne sont que des méchancetés, sa bouche semble plus que délicieuse. Je me suis éloigné de lui sans un mot, je ne fais plus que ça maintenant. Et il continue toujours à sortir les mêmes choses.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Je préfère la garder pour autre chose.

Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je veux dire, pourtant tout est sous-entendu dans mes paroles. C'est amusant que je sache et lui non. Mais cette phrase est un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais.

-Pour la petite amie que tu n'as pas ? Dit-il en ricanant.

-Non, enfin, par pour la mais. . . peut-être pour. . . quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement, je m'approche de lui. Il est si naïf finalement. Il ne comprend rien. M'approcher de lui et le prendre de force, c'est un rêve. Oui, un rêve. Je ne peux aujourd'hui que m'approcher de lui et lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Je me répugnerais à abîmer son si beau visage, mais au final, c'est ce qu'il attend.

Peut-être que l'embrasser envenimerait les choses. Ce serait presque jouissif pour moi, mais au final, ça me ferait encore plus mal.

-Ne te tiens pas si près de moi, Potter.

-Pourquoi ça ? Je ne vais pas te manger.

Mais si j'aimerais te manger, c'est bien ça le souci, c'est cela mon problème. Mais ce n'est encore est toujours qu'un rêve.

-T'es flippant, on dirait un psychopathe.

-Ah ! Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis.

-N'importe quoi. Tu es le survivant.

-Crois-tu vraiment me connaître ?

-Tout le monde te connaît.

-Ah oui ? Alors, à quoi est-ce que je pense en ce moment ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

-Moi non plus, si tout le monde me connaît, alors, tu devrais savoir ce que je veux. Quel est mon souhait ? Quel est mon rêve ? Alors, Drago ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Drago.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton prénom ?

Il semble effrayé. Suis-je effrayant ? Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe, comme il me l'a dit ? Je souris et il recule jusqu'à se retrouver acculer au mur.

-Tu as pété un câble, Potter.

-C'est possible, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était mon rêve le plus cher ?

Alors Drago ? Sais-tu à quoi je pense en ce moment ? Sais-tu que j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser et de te caresser jusqu'à ce que tu ne penses plus qu'à moi et à moi seul. Suis-je en train de devenir fou ? Mon rêve a envie de prendre le dessus. Mais un rêve n'est pas la réalité et cela doit rester ce que c'est.

-T'es taré, dit-il.

Je fais un sourire de taré. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'approche mon visage du sien et met une main sur sa joue.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, Drago.

-Arrête ça.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Tes. . . Ton. . . Ton comportement.

-J'ai simplement envie de vivre mon rêve, Drago.

Toujours cette incompréhension dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci sont si brillants. Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait craquer. Je n'ai plus envie de me retenir, même si tout le monde peut nous voir, j'ai besoin de l'avoir rien qu'à moi pendant quelques minutes.

-N'essaie même pas, dit-il.

-C'est déjà trop tard, Drago.

Et mon rêve prend vie. Je l'embrasse et pour qu'il ne bouge pas, je lui entrave les bras en lui serrant les poignées. Il ferme les yeux de dégoûts, je le vois bien. Il essaie de me repousser, mais je le tiens bien fermement. Au bout du compte, j'ai pu avoir ce que je voulais et je le force à approfondir ce baiser. Il ouvre ses lèvres sans le vouloir et j'en profite. Ce baiser est un rêve, mais c'est tellement bon. Sa langue est si douce et comme je me l'étais toujours imaginée.

Mais, il n'est pas consentant, et cela me fait revenir à la réalité. Je m'éloigne finalement et le relâche. Il semble choqué et détourne la tête. Et je reprends conscience de la réalité. J'ai forcé la personne que j'aime à m'embrasser. N'était-ce pas une erreur ? Au final, j'ai voulu faire passer mon rêve avant ce qu'il voulait. Cette fois, c'est moi qui détourne la tête. Je me sens mal. La culpabilité m'envahit.

-Je suis désolé, Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Il ne répond pas et quand je m'approche de lui, il tremble. Je l'ai rendu, vulnérable.

-Malfoy !

-Dégage Potter, avant que je ne te mette mon poing dans la figure.

Je comprends sa réaction. Il s'éloigne en courant. C'était à prévoir. Jamais il ne ressentira ce que je peux ressentir. Il y a un fossé énorme qui nous sépare, un rêve qui ne sera jamais réalité.

Au bout du compte, il ne me parle même plus. Je le croise à peine. Il ne m'aborde plus pour se moquer de moi, pour me railler. Chaque fois que je croise son regard, je peux voir sa peur, son dégoût et sa colère. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire. Je voudrais aller lui parler, mais pourrais-je me contrôler ? Pourtant, c'est important que j'aille le voir. J'ai besoin de lui.

Après le cours de métamorphose, je me décide à aller lui parler. Il essaie de me semer, mais je le rattrape au terrain de Quidditch.

-Lâche-moi ! Dit-il presque en criant.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

-Non, je ne te le demande pas, seulement, il faut que je te parle.

-De quoi ? Du fait que tu m'aies embrassé ?

-Oui, je. . . Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

-Non, c'est évident.

-Drago. . .

-Potter, tu. . . Je ne comprends rien à ton comportement, est-ce encore une ruse de ta part ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, dis-je en le relâchant. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que je le voulais et. . . parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, c'est n'importe quoi.

-Je ne mentirais pas le dessus. Je n'ai que rêvé de t'embrasser et quand je t'ai vu ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Un rêve, c'est tout ce que ça pourra être pour toi. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-A rien, c'était. . .

Je m'approche de lui. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me voit autrement. Il recule et je vois toujours cette peur dans ses yeux.

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise, je n'ai pas envie que ta bêtise déteigne sur moi.

-Je vois, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je ressens. Je t'aime.

-Tu es vraiment devenu fou.

-Je risque de le devenir, si je reste près de toi. Je vais essayer de m'éloigner le plus possible. Je ne peux que t'aimer dans mes rêves. Mais je suis désolé, je ne te laisserais pas partir, tout de suite.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à. . .

Mais c'est trop tard, Drago. Je n'ai eu envie que d'une chose depuis que je t'ai abordé, c'est de t'embrasser et de t'enlacer. Le fait de te prendre dans mes bras pour la première et dernière fois est un bonheur absolu. Je ne pourrais jamais revivre ça et même si tu me repousses et que tu essaies de te libérer de ma prise, ce sera le moment le plus important pour moi.

-Je t'aime, dis-je. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te harcèlerai plus. Tout redeviendra comme avant et le rêve prendra fin.

Je le libère et il se recule. Son visage est effaré et il s'éloigne. Oui, éloigne-toi Drago, car je ne peux t'aimer dans cette réalité. Mon amour pour toi n'est qu'un rêve et je ne pourrais le vivre ici avec toi.

**Fin !**

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Bisoussssssssssss à tous. Nicolina


End file.
